Keep Holding On
by Dash-Rendar
Summary: Songfic using Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Harry is in the final fight with Voldemort. His friends suddenly come out of nowhere. R & R! My first HP fic.


Harry Potter

Keep Holding On

A/N: Hey Potter fans! This is my first HP fic, so gimme a little bit of slack, will ya? LOL. Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters in the storyline, or the song Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You're not alone Together we stand 

Voldemort was cackling wildly, wand pointed at a near defeated Harry Potter. His red eyes showed no mercy, not one ounce of emotion whatsoever. "You expect to save a whole world of people, but you can't even save yourself? You're pathetic, Potter!"

Harry sighed, barely having enough strength to sit up, much less fight Voldemort at near full strength. He was about to just throw in the towel, when a small voice came from behind him.

"He doesn't have to save himself. That's what we're here for," Hermione said, wand in a ready position. Ron and the Weasely brothers, Fred and George, were also ready to start blasting "Old Moldy-shorts" as they had affectionately nicknamed him.

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

"WHAT?!" Voldemort screamed, wand flailing in the air, as if conducting an unseen orchestra in the background. "You think you mere mortals can stand up to ME, when your greatest hope has failed?"

Harry saw the determination on all of their faces; the hardened looks of resolve giving him more strength to fight. He rose shakily, like a fawn taking its first steps. "I haven't failed yet, _My Lord_," Harry said, bitterly spitting out the name Voldemort preferred to be called. His wand was raised, ready to finish what he had started. "Nobody stands up to my friends without a good beating from all of us," he said and yelled, "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

The pale Dark Lord rose into the air, screaming, "WHAT? NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" as a torrent of spells came hurling his ways, mostly Flipendo and Diffendo. Suddenly, he was falling, feet first to the ground and he heard a new spell.

_When it gets cold_

_And feels like the end_

All five of them had yelled, "SECTESEMPRA!" together, a giant red ball of fire streaking towards him. When it hit, twenty large gashes appeared all over his body and red blood poured out onto the ground.

He hit with a sickening thud, head bouncing once before he rose again, looking no worse than he had before he started. "You think you can beat me? I'm evil incarnate! I'm the devil himself to you people!" He yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" The spell hit Fred Weasely, dropping him to the ground, stiff as a board, unable to move.

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

Ron had a scared look on his face for a second, before it was replaced by determination. 'I can't give into my fear,' he thought to himself as he threw out another spell. Then, an idea hit him. He leaned over to whisper to George, who nodded.

Harry looked evilly at Voldemort. "You leave them out of this, it's me you want. If I don't pose a threat to you, why are you targeting them? They shouldn't pose a threat either."

_Keep holding on_

_You know we'll make it through_

We'll make it through 

"Oh, they don't pose a threat to me directly. They're your confidence," he said, sending a spell hurling at Ron, who ducked. He continued, punctuating each spell with another word. "Your resolve." A spell was sent at Hermione. "Your courage." A spell was sent at George. "So, if I eliminate them, I eliminate you."

Ron nodded at George and mouthed, "Now!"

_Just stay strong_

'_Cause you know I'm here for you_

I'm here for you 

A giant Sludge Bomb was thrown at Voldemort and it exploded right in his face after a Diffendo spell from Ron hit in, putting sludge in his eyes, blinding him. Harry took advantage to yell out, "SECTESEMPRA!" A two-inch long gash appeared on his face as well, currently hidden by slime.

Harry ran, stopping behind a tombstone where Hermione was hiding. "You okay?" He whispered hoarsely, so he wouldn't be overheard.

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do _

She nodded. "I'm fine, what about you?" He noticed his left arm was hanging limply at his side. "Is your arm broken?"

Harry said, "Yea, it happened shortly before you guys arrived. I'm fine, leave it until we win." He smiled, green eyes flashing with 18-year old defiance. He rose and moved to another spot and continued blasting spells at random, hitting Voldemort.

There's no other way 

_When it comes to the truth_

Hermione followed suite, sending a few more shots into Voldemort. She suddenly ran at Harry, throwing him into a large cave near the stonewall where they were standing. A blast of green magic has shot above his head. If she hadn't have tackled him, he'd be a lifeless body right now.

Breathing sharply, Harry sat up, whispered, "Thanks Mione. I owe you one." He gave her a quick hug before starting to crawl back out to the field. Just when he was about to hit the entrance, Hermione grabbed his foot. He turned and mouthed, "What?"

_So keep holding on_

_Cause we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

She suddenly looked scared, the gritty determination gone from her face. "You need to be careful Harry. I don't want to lose you the way you lost Dumbledore. You're too important to me." She thought to herself, 'More important than you'll ever know.'

He smiled, giving her a big hug. Her chin came to rest on his shoulder. She felt secure, safety and warmth here. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling. "I am always careful, Mione. I always am." Just as he was pulling away, a small kiss landed on his cheek, causing him to turn redder than the Flipendo spell.

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

He said, "I need you to stay here. It's safer. I'll be back, I promise. Just stay put. I don't know what I'd do with myself, if I lost a friend to Moldy-shorts out there." Before she could do anything else, he rose and ran out of the cave, wand ready.

The scene he was before him was utter destruction. Trees were broken in half or on fire, tombstones had crumbled to nothing, lightning was cracking the black sky with flashes of white. Ron and George were both laying Stunned on the ground, alive.

_Before it's too late_

This could all disappear 

Voldemort stood above them, laughing maniacally. "You are hopeless Potter. They put up a valiant fight, but now they will be the first of your friends to die by my hand." His wand raised and he cried, "AVADA KEDAV…"

He never got the last syllable out, as Harry had tackled him to the ground, knocking the wand loose from the skinny white fingers that held them. "You'll do no such thing, you twisted bastard," Harry growled, standing over him. "Now you're in for it… CRUCIO!"

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

Voldemort began screaming in pure agony, writhing on the ground like a snake in the grass. He rolled over and looked at Harry and said, in between gasps of air, "You'll… make… a fine… Death Eater… Potter."

Harry cast Crucio again and then walked over, punctuating each word with a blast of Flipendo. "I'll… never… join… your… ranks!"

With you by my side 

_I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah!_

Hermione called, "Damn right you won't, Mr. Potter!" She had appeared by his side, wand ready. "He'll wish he was dead by the time we're finished with him." She cast a Flipendo as Harry cast another Sectesempra.

He muttered, "I told you to stay in the cave. Why didn't you listen to me? You could get killed!"

_Keep holding on_

_You know we'll make it through_

We'll make it through 

Voldemort was breathing heavily now as he rose. His face was horribly bruised, bleeding from the arms, legs and torso and his right arm hung useless. "Ah, you have feelings for this Mudblood Harry? She seems to be distracting you. Allow me to fix that." His wand came soaring out of nowhere, ready to him to yell, "CRUCIO!"

Hermione immediately fell to the ground, a high pitched scream coming out of her lungs, piercing the air like a knife through hot butter.

_Just stay strong _

'_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

Harry's eyes suddenly changed from jade green to jet-black. "You bastard!" He spat, wand rising to his ready position. "You hurt her any more than that, and by my parent's grave, I swear I'll put a spell through your skull so fast you won't have time to scream."

Voldemort laughed. "I'd like to see you try it. Your father was too weak and useless, as was your mother. A shame they didn't accept my offer to join me. They might still be alive right now, standing beside me."

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

Harry growled, "They'd never have joined you anyhow. They were too good for that." His wand came forward. "You want to continue insulting my parents?"

"Why, what are you going to do about it? Go cry to Auntie and Uncle? Oh, I'm scared." Voldemort said, pretending to cower in fear of the boy who now advanced on him.

_There's no other way_

_When it comes to the truth _

"It's the truth and you know it. You're just scared of me, aren't you?" Harry asked, his eyes still black, showing no emotion, similar to Voldemort. "You're scared that I'm powerful enough to actually beat you."

Laughter. The Dark Lord was laughing. "You? Beat me? I don't think so. Even though you did manage to destroy all the Horcruxes, which you did a very good job of, you don't know how to kill me."

_So, keep holding on_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

Harry shook his head. "You're wrong. I know how to kill you and I will. Any final words?"

"Yes, actually. Your parents were the easiest kills I've ever made. They just stood there and let me blast them. Your mother even tried to shield you with her own body just so you'd live. Quite sad, really. They died in vain. You see, you'll be ending up with them soon enough, my friend." Voldemort cackled wildly again.

_Hear me when I say_

I say I believe 

Hermione called, "Harry, don't do it!" She practically knew he was going to use the Killing Curse. "If you do that, it will make you the same as him!"

He stopped. His eyes returned to normal. His wand dropped to his side. "You're right, what was I thinking?" His eyes filled with tears of remorse, but they had yet to fall.

_Nothing's gonna change_

_Nothing's gonna change destiny_

She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You did the right thing, Harry. Your parents would've been proud." She now slid her arm around his shoulders, causing Voldemort to laugh.

"Oh look what we have here! Such a touching moment! Oh, I think I'm going to cry!" He said in a mocking tone. His wand was ready. "Allow me to end both of your pitiful lives in one shot. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

_Whatever's meant to be_

_Will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Harry yelled, "NO!" and it seemed as if time had shifted into slow motion. The green blast was issued from Voldemort's wand, Hermione automatically moved in front of him, using her body as a shield.

The blast hit her full in the chest, knocking her back into Harry. Instead of her body absorbing the blast, it reflected it back at Voldemort.

He shrieked, "WHAT? NO!!!!" before his own spell bounced into his chest, killing him instantly.

_Keep holding on_

_You know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

Harry, leaning over her, said, "No, Mione… Why? Why you?" He started to cry, tears falling down onto her angelic face.

A weak answer came back. "That's what friends do…" Her brown eyes were shining happily. "I'm sorry Harry…"

"No, don't you die on me, Hermione. We'll make it through. Just hold on, stay strong for five minutes. We're going to Mungo's right now." Gathering her up in his arms, he Apparated to the front door of the hospital.

_Just stay strong_

'_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

He burst through the swinging doors and yelled, "I NEED HELP!" He continued yelling and running, until a nurse stopped him.

"What's the matter son?" She asked him, eying Hermione.

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

Harry babbled on in one giant word, "ShesbeenhitbyAvadaKedavraandIneedhelp." His breathing was becoming more rapid, feeling her slipping away with each passing second.

"She's been hit by…. Oh, Merlin's Beard! Come with me!" The nurse ran off, Harry in close pursuit. They stopped in front of two giant leather doors that read EMERGENCY.

_There's no other way_

When it comes to the truth 

The nurse said, "Give her to me. I'll take her in and see what we can do. It's a very rare occurrence for someone to survive a Killing Curse." She put her arms out for the small girl.

Harry reluctantly handed her to the nurse, asking, "Can't I come to watch?"

_So, keep holding on_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

"No, I'm afraid you can't. You'll have to wait outside; there's a chair just around the corner here." She pointed, and a chair was right in view of the doors. "You'll see when we come out."

Harry nodded glumly and went to sit down. The doors swished closed, and Harry sank into a memory.

_Flashback_

_Harry was walking alone on a small stretch of cobblestone by the lake out on the grounds. Gryffindor has just lost the Quidditch Cup to Slytherin for the first time since he had shown up at Hogwarts. The score had been 200 for Gryffindor and 350 for Slytherin as soon as Draco caught the Snitch._

_He stopped by a giant tree that was not moving around and leaned back against it. He started to cry, weeping openly since no one was around, or so he thought. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a small sniffling sound come from behind another tree about twenty paces off to his right._

_His curiosity got the best of him and he dried his eyes hastily and walked over to see who or what it was. Imagine his surprise when he saw Hermione Granger crying her eyes out, a piece of parchment by her on the ground. "Hermione?"_

_She looked up at him. "Oh, Harry. I didn't know you were out here." She sniffed loudly, wiping her nose and eyes on her robes._

"_What's on the parchment?" He asked, sitting down next to her._

_She picked it up and handed it to him. It read, in green inked cursive writing,_

_Miss Granger,_

_We are to hereby inform you that your application for Auror Training, as soon as your years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are complete, has been denied._

_Please accept out condolences and our hopes that you will be successful in another career of your choosing._

_Sincerely,_

_Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic_

"_Wow," Harry said, folding the parchment back up. "That's harsh. I'm sorry Mione." He reached over and gave her a hug._

_End flashback_

The doors swung open, causing Harry to jerk from his daydream. "Is she okay?" He asked, heart feeling like it was going to burst out of the walls of his chest.

A voice asked, "Who, me?" Hermione stood before him, a vibrant grin on her face like he'd never seen before. Her hair was still a little ruffled, but not worse than normal.

_So, keep holding on _

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

He ran to her, embracing her more tightly than he had ever done in his life. "Oh, Mione, I thought I'd lost you!" He felt the tears welling up in his eyes. "Don't ever scare me like that again! You mean too much to me…"

She smiled, feeling the same feeling she had back in the cave as Harry hugged her. "I know Harry, but if I hadn't done that, there wouldn't be a way to beat Moldy-shorts." They both laughed.

_There's no other way _

When it comes to the truth 

Feeling a sudden impulse, Harry looked down into her brown eyes for about two seconds before leaning down and capturing her lips with his in their first real kiss. A feeling of warmth spread from his head right down to the pit of his stomach.

Hermione felt as if she was going to melt right in his arms. The two-year long dream had finally come true. The kiss from the Boy Who Lived. She knew right then that they had always had something more than a friendship, she had just chosen to push it aside.

_So, keep holding on '_

Cause you know we'll make it through 

_We'll make it through_

After what felt like an eternity, he pulled away and hugged her close to his chest. "I love you, Mione. I always have and I always will. Just don't leave me."

"I won't Harry James Potter. You have my word."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, hope you all enjoyed this. Lemme know what you think. Just hit the little button down in the bottom left hand corner that says "REVIEW." I live off your feedback!

Love, peace and chicken grease,

Dash-Rendar


End file.
